USB is an industry protocol designed to standardize the interfaces between computer devices for communication and supplying electrical power. The USB2 protocol has enjoyed widespread adoption in nearly every computing device, and has received tremendous support in terms of technology development with well-established intellectual property (IP) portfolios and standardized software infrastructure.
The USB2 specification uses 3.3 Volt analog signaling for communications between the two USB2 ports. This can result in relatively high levels of power consumption, even during link idle states. As a result, USB2 may not be suitable for devices that place stringent specifications on I/O power consumption, such as mobile platforms.